EVE
by abberryyang
Summary: Another telling of the events in the hit show "Arrow" (2012) when EVE, an OC, appears during the S3-S4 Summer hiatus. Our main protagonist is EVE, who we will follow her on her adventures through the Legends of Superflarrow-verse with other Arrow characters. I hope you grow to love her as much as I have.
1. The Fatal Wound: Birth of Eve

_"The Fatal Wound"_ (Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, John Diggle and Eve Diggle)

* * *

 _Writer's Notes: This is not the introduction of our character, EVE, but this is the birth of her character. This is the first piece written about EVE, and is subject to change when I incorporate this into her story._ _This is the first piece I wrote before I started writing her actual introduction chapter._

* * *

The air was still, my breathing faded into the darkness, and panic consumed me. It was happening again, this disgusting, nostalgic, feeling, and there was nothing I could do, even breathing became hard and slow. The GHOST henchman in front of me was no longer a concern of mine, I blocked his attack and shoved him into the wall, anxiously looking around the room. My eyes desperately tried to search every inch of this god forsaken room, looking for the anomaly, but they couldn't move fast enough - I was always too late.

My voice couldn't escape my throat fast enough, and my feet couldn't leap from the floor quick enough. I could feel them, the hot tears, seething out from my eyes, I could feel it. It was happening all over again. The cries in my throat couldn't come out the way I wanted them to, it was ugly, it was screechy, and it was small - like it always is . . .

"Black Canary!"

There he was, standing over her body as it fell back to the floor, Darhk.

Air vacuumed into my lungs, the tears steamed down my face and I couldn't move. I could see it, the blur of neon green flying into her side. The little flicker of life, fleeting from her eyes. And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't ever do anything.

Dragging me to my knees, my tears fell and all the air I had left in me heaved out a loud uncontrollable sob. I've lost many people, I've watched so many people I love die and every time I was powerless - but why _her_ , why did I have to lose _her_ , why did I have to feel even more powerless with _her_?

A punch landed against my head, and an unearthly roar escaped my lungs, and my joust found it's way through the GHOST henchman, his innards smeared on the other side. Holding his body close, his eyes against mine, I watched fear consume him, the last bits of life fading alongside any humanity I had left in me.

 _Not her, anyone but her_.

For the first time in six months, my shoulders felt heavy, _how nostalgic_ , with the deadweight in my robotic limbs, I slid the garbage off my joust, my soul following after. I couldn't find the strength to turn around, to see her, I couldn't bare it. I was losing another person, all over again - no, I wasn't losing another person, I was losing _her_.

I could hear Speedy's uneven breathing, I could hear Diggle's clenched fist, I could hear Oliver's heart fluttering frantically, and I could hear her blood, gurgling in her throat, her wound bleeding, and her heart slipping away. Now, tell me, how I could bare to see it, did I want to see it, would I ever question myself if I chose not to have this image? Did I really want to remember her this way, did I really want to have this be the last image of her, did I really want this?

 _I don't want this_.

Laurel left before I could. Laurel told me life is worth living, but what happens when the people you're living for die before you can even get to that point? Life. Is it really worth living without her smile?

 _I don't want this, but I need this, this is for me_.

My gut twisted and I swallowed back the feeling of regret, this is what I needed - I needed to see her. Turning to face her, the rumble in my throat found it's way out in a lame whimper, choking on my tears, I silently screamed watching Oliver comfort Laurel.

 _No, God, please no. If there really is a God out there, save her, save her_.

Oliver scooped Laurel into his arms and rushed out the building, it was the first time he wished he was the Flash and not the Green Arrow - it was the first time I was rooting for him.


	2. Not Her: Birth of Eve

**John Convinces Eve to Go Visit Laurel at the Hospital**

* * *

 _Writer's Notes: This is not the introduction of our character, EVE, but this is the birth of her character. This is the second piece written about EVE, and is subject to change when I incorporate this into her story._ _This is the second piece I wrote before I started writing her actual introduction chapter._

* * *

"Eve," John walked out the elevator, "I know you're here."

Eve hid behind the wall, the color in her eyes, lost.

"Listen," John sat on the stairs, trying to compose himself, "I know I'm not one to talk about loss, and I haven't loss as many people as you, but your mentor is in the hospital right now. We need each other in order to survive, and we need you now more than ever to get through this. The doctors said she's going to be alright, that she's going to pull through. Everything is going to be okay now, Eve, she's going to be fine."

John shook his head, still stricken with grief, his voice choking,

"I know it's hard, but just come see her, she needs your support, too."

Eve didn't respond, she slumped to the floor, her head against the wall, holding her hair against her eyes.

"Eve, she wouldn't give up on you, so why are you giving up on her?" John looked in the opposite direction of Eve.

Eve silently screamed, the tears pouring down her face, she wasn't giving up on _her_ , she was giving up on herself.

"Eve," John shook his head, "you're hurting yourself by staying in here, she deserves to see you. Thea is over there right now, she needs you too."

Digging her face into her arm, Eve let out a silent huff of air, she just couldn't do it, not even for Thea.

"Eve, I want you to know that you are not your circumstances, you are the results of them - and you get to choose how you react to those circumstances; you get to decide if you light them on fire or if you burn yourself out." John looked around the room, "Now, which one are you going to choose?"

Eve turned to John's voice, as he stood up with a sigh, walking back to the elevator.

"I hope you come, Eve, if not for yourself, at least do it for her."

I found myself standing before the SCPD, taking a deep breath in. No one had told Quentin yet, none of us could get a hold of him. Taking the first steps in, there was a receptionist taking a call, she held her finger up to me and I gave a slight bow. The receptionist, named Sandra, turned to continue her conversation, her eyes furrowed. I could hear her heart fluttering, was this normally how it was for them when someone calls in an emergency?

I leaned to peer into Lance's office, and there was an officer standing before him. I could hear her, she was telling Quentin about Laurel, and immediately both our hearts panicked.

"Mr. Lance!" I waved my arm.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Quentin stood up from his chair, rushing to me.

We ran into an embrace, and I could hear the panic in his voice,

"Is she okay? Please, tell me my baby girl is okay. Please tell me she's not alone."

I just held him, I couldn't bare to tell him. He pushed me away to see my face,

"How did it happen, who did this to my baby girl?"

I darted my eyes around, scanning his face, and I whimpered, remembering everything,

"Darhk."

Quentin threw his head back, the back of his head in his hands, muttering,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, not like this, no, please God, no."

Grabbing onto Quentin's hand, I whispered,

"We have to go to her now, Quentin."

Quentin's eyes drowned in tears. Is this how it was for my dad, when he realized that I was dying that day; did he have those same tears, this same flutter in his heart?

"Right, let's take a squad car, faster, right?" Quentin tried to smile.

Even in the face of grief, he tried to make a joke. I wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort me or himself. Maybe we were both just trying to see the light in this situation, but we both knew there was no end to this tunnel.

When we arrived at the hospital, Quentin left his car parked out a bit of ways, claiming that is what Laurel would want, so he wouldn't block the ambulances. Although Quentin was trying to keep himself calm by mentioning her so much, it just made it more unbearable for me, hearing her name, just tore me to bits. Inside the building, I tried very hard to tune my ears for her voice, her breathing, to just hear that her heart is still beating would be amazing. There were just too many voices, I couldn't even catch Felicity's annoying voice cackling about something - all the wires and voices didn't help at all. If I'm on the same level she is, I'm sure I'll find her.

Quentin and I stood in line, looked like a busy night for the ER - _great_.

"You know." Damn it, why did I open my mouth?

Quentin looked over, "What is it?"

Fuck, what do I say now?

"Someone told me, that we aren't our circumstances of our situations, we are only the results." I looked down, why was I bringing this up now of all times?

"Mmm." Quentin wiped his mouth and took a deep breath, "You're bringing this up because Darhk hurt Laurel, huh?"

"Mr. Lance," I took a sigh looking up to him, "I'm telling you this because you get to decide your reactions to this, you can either choose to let this burn you out, or you can light the whole damn thing on fire."

There was a child staring at my arms, pulling on his mother's arm, and trying to get her attention.

"I'm sure you know which one Laurel would want us to choose, Mr. Lance."

Quentin licked his lips and took a deep breath in, swallowing his breath before he let out a soft sigh.

"…something in my left pouch, can you bring it to me?"

I looked desperately around the lounge. Laurel, where could she be?

"Eve?" Quentin reached out to me.

"Shh!" I gently pressed my hands against his, tears forming around my eyes.

"You, you kept this?"

Hearing Oliver break, brought me to my knees, my eye caught onto the camera and I could see he held a photo in his hands. It hurt so much to see Laurel in pain on the bed. Even the dick bag, Oliver, was in turmoil. Quentin held me as I sobbed into the floor, allowing those before us to go ahead, he smoothed my back to calm me down. He was losing his daughter, and here I was receiving comfort by him.

"…a reminder of when times were simpler."

My emotions were getting the best of me, and I couldn't hear or see her properly. I had to cut the camera or I'd overheat. I just, I couldn't bare it, seeing her like that.

"I'm glad you found Felicity, and I hope you find your way back to her." Just the mention of her name made me sick, Laurel always put others before her. "Listen, Ollie, I know that I am not the love of your life, but you will always be mine."

I slammed my fist against the wall, causing a dent.

"Woah!" Quentin let go of me.

It wasn't fair, I shook my head.

Quentin's phone started ringing, "Okay, it's Thea, I'm going to take this so we can find her room, okay? Don't worry, Laurel's a fighter."

"Yeah." I tried to smile back, wiping my tears.

A fighter.

I lost the strength to continue listening to Laurel, after tonights fight, all these emotions, and the rush of repressed memories, I took a deep sigh leaning against the wall.

"Thea told me she's on the third level, and that's she's doing really good." Quentin smiled.

It was a genuine smile, genuine enough to make me smile with him - both of us, welling tears on the side. It seems like the only thing either of us could do tonight.

"Let's go, yeah?" Quentin clapped his hands together.

He was so happy to hear good news.

A group of ER doctors and nurses passed by us, Quentin and I moved against the walls to give them space. In a moments breath, I saw it. Everything turned to white noise. And I knew. I saw the Deadly Apparition. It's dirty grey robe hung messily around it. As though they were carrying it atop their herd. The way it looked at me. They way it turned it's head to look me in the eyes. I knew. I knew what it was saying.

"You don't think that was for Laurel, do you?" Quentin laughed, looking over to me.

My face went white, I couldn't look up at Quentin, I couldn't find it in my heart to tell him - for once, I knew someone would feel a pain greater than I could ever feel.

"No, no, not my baby girl." I could hear his voice choking, and I still couldn't bare to look at him.

He ran after the herd of nurses and doctors, me following after. We couldn't keep up.

It was happening all over again, everything moving slowly - it wasn't fair. It wasn't happening _again_ , it was happening twice in the same night. I couldn't breath, my legs felt wobbly, and my arms gave out on me, I was swinging them to keep them from falling. All I could hear was Quentin's ragged breath, his heart pumping blood unevenly. Looking at his back, I could feel his heart breaking and his world falling apart. Every step was like an earthquake, and every breath was a knife to the neck.

Before we knew it, we saw Oliver in the hall, taking deep, painfully slow, breaths. Quentin stumbled onto the wall, trying to hold the door for support. Dropping to his knees, there was a water fall of emotions pouring from him. He had finally lost everything and he crumbled. I saw the Deadly Apparition float out of Laurel's room, waving to me before leaving out the window, and I fell to my knees in a loud sob. My heart couldn't take this anymore. I could hear Quentin's heart slowly breaking, as his chest rumbled into a soft sob.

There is no such thing as light. There is no beacon of hope. There is no God.

In a fit of rage, Eve quietly growled at Oliver,

"This is all your fault. This is your doing. Best remember that, _Quiver_."

Quentin confused, looked from Eve to Oliver.

"Eve." Oliver choked, reaching out to her.

"You do not get to call me that anymore." Eve pulled her hood over and cut Oliver's hand, "We are not a team, you are not my leader, and you will never be my friend."

Oliver moved back and Quentin trying to grab the back of Eve's cape. Eve whipped her cape away, and followed the Deadly Apparition out the window, glass shattering, looking over her shoulder, her cybernetic eye glowing red upon making contact with Oliver.

"This is the beginning of your end, Oliver Queen."


	3. Faux Canary: Birth of Eve

Eve Maims the "New" Black Canary

* * *

 _Writer's Notes: This is not the introduction of our character, EVE, but this is the birth of her character. This is the third piece written about EVE, and is subject to change when I incorporate this into her story. This is the last piece I wrote before I started writing her actual introduction chapter._

* * *

"If anyone is going to get through to Eve, it's you, Thea." Oliver sighed, placing his bow on the main frame in the foundry.

"Ollie," Thea crossed her arms, "I don't - I don't think I can do this."

"Thea, Eve is a danger to everyone out there." Oliver turned to face her.

"Ollie, she's a danger to anyone who breaks the law. No matter what, she would never lay a hand on someone helpless." Thea frowned at Oliver's disbelief.

"Well, that was before Laurel died, isn't it?" Oliver raised his voice.

Thea bit down on her teeth and shouted, "Yeah, I wish someone would remember that she died. You loved that woman half your life and you couldn't even find it in yourself to tell her you loved her back - it's no wonder Eve hates you!"

"Thea," Oliver shouted, shoving his finger towards her, "this has nothing to do with that!"

"Yes, yes, it does, Oliver!" Thea took a step forward, "Eve and I both knew how much Laurel loved you, and when everyone was telling her about how much they loved her, you stood there silently! Laurel sacrificed everything to take care of me when you weren't there, and you didn't even have the decency to say thank you to her!"

"Thea, you -,"Oliver turned around, slamming his fist on the main frame, " you don't know anything!"

"Oh yeah, why don't you enlighten me?" Thea leaned to the left, "Let me guess, you can't, can you?"

A silence filled the void of the conversation, and Oliver sighed, shaking his head.

"Listen, Ollie," Thea held Oliver's shoulder, "I know you have your secrets, and you have them for good reasons, just don't expect me to sit idly by while you continue insulting the memory of my real sibling."

Oliver glanced over his shoulder to Thea, his grip loosened at Thea's words.

"Eve has every right to be upset, and she's expressing it the same way you did with Felicity - you have no right to judge her." Turning away, Thea walked to the elevator.

Oliver, left alone in the room, stood up and dropped his shoulders. Opening his wallet, Oliver tightened his lips, holding back tears, to a picture of Laurel, "What would you do right now?"

"Eve, stop!" Speedy tried to grab Eve's arm.

With a quick twist of the wrist, Eve reversed Thea's hold.

"Yeah, remember when Laurel taught us that?" Eve smirked, "Or have you already forgotten her?"

Speedy's mouth dropped, darting her eyes around the rooftop, and she swallowed,

"Eve, stop," Glancing over to the girl on the ground, Speedy said, "you don't have to do this."

"Oh," Eve glanced over to the Faux Canary and back, "but I do."

Speedy flipped back and grabbed her sword, taking a deep breath, "She's just a child."

Eve smiled and let out a soft ha, turning away from Thea, "We all are, and yet," tears, stained her eyes, "here we are, Thea."

The realization hit Thea like an avalanche,

"I'm sorry, Speedy," Thea's eyes widened, trying to reach her arms out to Eve, "you'll be a great distraction for your Emerald brother."

Eve managed to take Thea's sword, and watched her flail as she fell, screaming her name out,

"Eve-!"

"Speedy!" Green Arrow stabbed a cord on the roof before diving down.

Turning to the Faux Canary squirming on the floor, letting out a soft sob, Eve took a deep breath, in and out,

"Here's a little welcome gift for you, _Mockingbird_." Eve held her fingers in front of her face, watching the fingers turn into sharp drills, "I longed for the day to use these again."

Grinning, Eve tossed the sword into the cement, next to the Fake Canary's face, a slit of blood falling from her cheek. The Faux Canary screamed and tried to run away, sobbing.

"It's always more fun when they run." Eve skipped after her, "Counting to ten!"

Hiding behind a building, the Fake Canary gasped heavily for air. The Fake Canary closed her eyes as Eve's voice chirped the numbers. Eve's voice sounded far away as the last second escaped from her lips,

"Ten!"

The Fake Canary took a deep breath, relieved, slumped her back against the wall.

"Hello, Mockingbird." Eve appeared next to her.

Trying to run, the Faux Canary tried to use the sonic device on Eve, who ripped it off, scratches of blood formed at the Faux Canary's neck. Breaking the device, the Faux Canary tripped over the trash in the alley, and Eve dug her robotic fingers into her leg.

"It's going to hurt when I reach the bones, and you won't be able to run anymore, Mockingbird." Eve smiled.

"Stop!" The Faux canary screamed, "Please, I'm so sorry I did this, please, stop!"

"I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from." Eve paused.

Pulling out her fingers slowly, the girl gasped for air from the undeniable pain. Eve pressed the girls wound together, ripping off a piece of her own coat, and wrapping it up. The Faux Canary looked into Eve's eyes, still gasping for air, and fainted from the pain. Eve stood up over her body, motionless, and looked down at her hand, covered in blood.

"I am no better than them."

"Eve!" Green Arrow pulled his bow back.

Looking over her shoulder, Eve turned around to face him, "It's you."

Looking to the floor to see the Faux Canary motionless, Green Arrow snapped, "You killed her?"

"I'm not that barbaric." Eve looked away. "She's alive and I bandaged her wound -."

"That _you_ gave her!" The Green Arrow put his bow down and shoved a finger at her.

"I did what you wouldn't." Eve shoved his finger away.

"What you did was out of line!" Green Arrow pulled her collar.

"Don't touch me!" Eve slung her arm at Green Arrow.

Blocking with Eve's attack, Green Arrow held Eve's arm behind her back and pushed her against the wall.

"You have no room to talk." Eve laughed, her face pressed against the stone wall, "You know, Digg always said you and I were similar, but I never really believed him." Green Arrow tightened his grip. "And even now, I still don't but I will admit to the resemblances."

"Shut up, Eve." Green Arrow handcuffed Eve, turning her around, and pushing her back against the wall.

Laughing, Eve slouched, "I will never understand what she saw in you - _what she saw in us_."

Checking up on the Faux Canary, Oliver looked over to Eve, shaking her head.

"You and I, we're both irredeemable, we are always aiming to be better than what we were, but nothing we ever do will wash away all the misdeeds we've done - continue to do. Yet, Laurel was always the one who saw the best in us - despite our flaws. All I want to do was keep her image of the Black Canary from being tarnished, and you held onto this silly idea that maybe she was still alive - that this _fake_ could be her, _our Laurel_." Tears streamed down Eve's face, and her eyes met with Oliver's, "But if it ever came down to anyone in this world and you, she'd pick you in a heartbeat - it isn't fair that you are the last one to see her, hear her, and to feel the warmth of her skin. But she would've wanted that, because she always wanted you. You didn't deserve her."

With a frown, Oliver stood up and gulped.

Spartan arrived with the van, calling out Eve's name, "Ling!"

Looking over to them, Green Arrow picked up the Faux Canary. Eve started laughing and Oliver quickly turned to look at her,

"Nothing as always." Eve sneered.

Pulling her arms from one another, Eve broke out the handcuffs and disappeared into the night. Green Arrow looked to the floor and saw the handcuffs, broken, and sighed.

"Ling!" Spartan picked up the handcuffs. "Yeah, Lyla, she escaped again."

Turning to Green Arrow, Spartan grabbed him by the hood and shook him, "Why didn't you use the cuffs I gave you, they would've turned off her arms, Oliver!"

Shoving him away, Spartan took off his helmet and looked to the sky.


	4. Terrific

_Author's note: Alright, this is where the story beings for our hero. Keep in mind that this is taking place during the S3 to S4 hiatus. The characters I am introducing to the story is not just Eve but also Curtis!_

Late one night, in the rainy streets of Star City, the lightning flashed a brief moment of hope across the crime-infested town. A girl, fragile and trembling, in a long dark coat draped from her shoulders, took a deep breath as she looked around the empty streets. She balled a fist onto her wound, blood dripped from her left shoulder and her pale skin turned blue from the cold. Her bare feet plip-plopped with the rain, while her black v-neck tank top and shorts soaked to the bone. She desperately limped through the streets, grunting in pain, and took short breaks against the buildings, gasping for air. Her black hair clung onto her cheeks for support and her neck for comfort. She looked up the last bits of hope that she had: Palmer Technologies. Looking up to the rain, the girl continued trudging on, Palmer Technologies lighting the way.

"Yes, I'm heading out now." Curtis smiled into the phone as he swiped his card, "I know, I know, I'll do my best not to stay out so late, sorry, Honey."

Curtis opened his umbrella and snuggled into his jacket. Walking around in circles to keep himself warm, Curtis's eyes travelled down his navy blue dress pants to his black leather shoes,

"Hey, just so you know, I'm walking in the rain with the new shoes you bought for my birthday. Is that okay?" Curtis frowned, "Well, they're going to get another shine, that's for sure."

"Sorry, I'll be sure to look up the weather next time." Curtis laughed, "Yes, I made sure to grab the spare umbrella you left in my office, thank you."

Peeking around, Curtis slipped his hands in his pocket and turned to where his car was parked, laughing,

"Hey, I'll call you later, I don't want my phone to get wet - again." Curtis walked over to his car, whispering, "Yes, I love you, too, Honey, I'll see you when I get home. Yep. Bye."

Curtis slipped his phone in his pocket and sighed. It's been a month and he was still working on Felicity's 'surprise project that's going to save the company'. How was Curtis going to come up with anything that phenomenal in such a short amount of time? It felt like the weight of the company was falling on his shoulders, and it was draining his relationship with his husband.

"Nice to finally meet you." A breathless voice whispered behind him.

Curtis jumped back, his phone falling out of his pocket, "Oh shi-!" Curtis looked at his phone and jerked his head back to her, "Who the hell are you?"

An asian girl stood before Curtis, a long black coat draped her shoulders, she was soaked to the bone as she clung onto her left shoulder. The girl squinted her left eye in pain, and she gasped desperately for air,

"I need your help."

"Uh, you're not getting any of my help until you tell me who you are." Curtis picked up his phone, covered in water. "Shit."

Walking towards Curtis, the girl staggered, "It's not safe out here."

"Yeah, because of you." Curtis pointed his finger at her, "I suggest you take a step back, I'm required by law to tell you I have a black belt in Karate. Otherwise, the only thing 'not safe' is going to be you."

Curtis tried to unlock his phone.

"Stop with this nonsense!" The girl slammed her foot down into the puddle, and the phone's fuse went off.

"What the hell are you?" Curtis's chucked his phone to the floor, "Was that you - that was brand new, you know?"

"My name is Eve, and I am in need of your technical assistance." Eve leaned forward.

"That doesn't change -." Curtis's eyes widened.

Eve's jacket rolled off her shoulders to reveal two robotic arms, blood streaming from the left socket.

"Holy shit - what the fuck happened?" Curtis tripped over to the door, dropping his access card onto the floor, "I am in no license to help you out, I'm sorry."

"Please…" Eve reached her arm out to him, "...help me."

"Uhh," Curtis picked up his card and moved another door down, "I'll help you, by calling an ambulance, inside, while you stay out here."

"Please, just trust me." Eve pleaded.

Curtis looked into her chocolate eyes, begging him with every humanly part of her, and he was at a lost of words. First the company is in his hands, and now the life of a girl, who looked barely 14.

"I," Curtis shook his head, I don't know how I can possibly help you."

Placing her hand on the card swipe, the door unlocked, and Eve heaved out,

"You will know how."

Taking deep breaths, Eve opened the door for Curtis, and he dropped his umbrella.

"Okay, so this is my office, do I just get a first aid kit or, what?" Curtis frantically paced the room. "Well, I mean, you're robot, so do I get like, oil, or do I get a tool kit? Actually, do you find that offensive? Do you prefer robot or cyborg?"

Eve sat in Curtis's chair, closed both her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"How about a towel first? Do you get cold?" Curtis ran into another room and back, "Oh, crud, I need to call my husband! Let me do that first, and I'll get right to you."

Curtis picked up the phone, began dialing, and noticed his computer screen filling up with information, "What are you doing?"

The phone found it's way to his chest, and he stared at Eve, calmly sitting in the chair.

"Hello?" Curtis's husband could be heard on the other line, "Curtis?"

Curtis left the phone at the desk and walked over to the computer screen, "This, this is your schematics for your arm."

Curtis's eyes followed the information, and pulled the screen towards him. "How is this even possible? This is so fascinating and advanced, and I'm sure I have the parts lying around somewhere. I definitely have the tools that are there, and if I can't find the parts, I'll make them. This technology could help millions and save thousands of people, and you have all of that-."

The information cut short and disappeared from the screen.

"What, what, why did you do that?" Curtis pulled her chair to face him, "Didn't you just hear me, this information, these schematics, can save thousands of people, help millions, and we can create cyborgs with this information!"

Eve opened her right eye and scowled at Curtis, "Now, why exactly would I say we are in danger then?"

"If you're withholding information that can potentially save people, then of course you deserve to be chased after!" Curtis frustrated, threw his hands up in the air.

Looking down, Eve whispered, breathless, "A cure can be a disease."

Locking eyes, Curtis whispered, "Why me?"

Eve blinked a couple of times, before saying, "There was no one else I could trust."

Curtis stepped towards Eve, getting on one knee, and asked, "Why didn't you give me schematics for your eye. Isn't it broken as well?"

The two gazed at one another, before Eve heaved, "You will be afraid of me."

A 'ha' flowed from Curtis's throat, and he smiled, "I'm sure you're welcoming is the most you can scare me, Eve."

Frowning, her lips trembled, and Eve hesitated.

"Growing up, I was called a monster too." Curtis smiled.

Eve looked away after making eye contact, and Curtis patted her knee,

"If I'm no monster, then neither are you."

Eve looked into Curtis's eyes for any sign of a lie, and proceeded to open her closed eye.

Her left eye moved around the room, where it was supposed to be white, it was a metallic black, and where her brown colored eye was before, was replaced with a bright yellow. It was as though she wasn't human, but was. Where the iris was supposed to be, it zoomed in and out around the room, making a slight noise whenever it moved; upon closer inspection, Curtis could see a pair of lens flickering back at him.

Tucking Eve's hair behind her ear, Curtis smiled and said, "See, that wasn't too bad."

Eve frowned, tears dropping from her face, all the rejection from the world crumbled.

"You are beautiful." Curtis wrapped his coat around her, and pulled her close to his chest.

Eve nuzzled her head into him, she hadn't felt warmth like this in so long, and softly inhaled a deep breath to remember the moment. For once, Eve felt at peace and she allowed herself to be vulnerable.

"Let's get started on fixing your arm." Curtis stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

Looking up at Curtis, Eve took a deep breath in, and, despite his awkward demeanor, knew that she could trust this man with her life and secrets. When it came down to business, Curtis would stop at nothing to save her, like any hero would.

"Terrific." Eve smiled.


End file.
